Furs
Furs are a new race, brought about by the Resurgence of magic into our modern world. Their appearance varies greatly upon the animal species they derive from (Parent Species). One thing they have in common is that they can walk upright like a human, and have the characteristics of their parent species, both visual and behavioral. Ancient History In ancient times, when magic was strong in the world, there were many rumors of half man, half animal beasts that spoke and acted mostly like humans. They mostly kept to themselves, even forming small towns and villages away from the human areas. And since they rarely caused problems for humankind they were mostly ignored. No one knows for sure how they originated, but it is a strong guess that they came from the mating of humans with animals. The pairings resulting in viable offspring due to strong magical influence. How on Earth a human could mate with a rodent is well beyond the imaginings of even this humble scribe. When the magic was dammed away, as with all the magical races, they lost the characteristics of their parent animal and became human. This lead to many suicides, perhaps even more so then the other races. Since the existence of the Furs was mostly rumor even while they existed, they faded from memory once gone. The notable exception is of course the Werewolf. Modern History Before the Resurgence, during the Enlightened Time, of the early 2000's, Furry's appeared. Before this, of course, anthropomorphic animals existed in film and literature, but it didn't really start to take off until the early 1980's. By the early 2000's furry culture was firmly established, with conventions, and many internet fan sites. Furry's claimed to have a strong attachment to certain animals, making elaborate Fursonas, or alternate Furry Selves. Imagining themselves to be part human part animal, or for some, all animal. It is believed that this was the dormant DNA in those people "breaking through". When the Resurgence happened, it is believed that most of the people identifying themselves as Furry changed to what is now called Furs. Of course, as with all race transformation, many people that had no idea also changed to Furs, and some Furrys were left out. Furs constitute the third largest population of Non-Human's. Treatment Even before the Resurgence, Furrys were treated poorly. Many people believed them to be perverts and sexual deviants, interested only in sex with animals, or as animals. Unfortunately, the popularity of Yiff Porn made this misconception hard to disprove. After the Resurgence, things got worse. Since they are part animal, they are viewed as the lowest of the Transformed. There are almost no laws to protect the lives or freedom of a Fur. While they are technically protected under the "Transformed Individual's Freedom Act" it is rarely enforced for Furs. A Furs rights are exactly what they can enforce themselves, through force, guile or charisma. While there are many Furs that own property, successful businesses, and are celebrities on stage and in movies, their are millions more that are virtual slaves, both for physical labor and sexual pleasure. It is said, that though the Furs suffer, perhaps more then any other race, most are happy just be the creatures they were always meant to be. Mating and Inter-species Breeding -- NEW -- All Fur species go through a heat cycle that seems to be a mixture of their human and animal sides. Please see each family for more detailed information as to length and frequency. Just like humans, things like love, sex, marriage, and sexual fidelity can vary great by individuals, however it does appear that each Fur species has a normal set of behaviors. Please see each family for more detailed information. Any fur species can mate with any other species, or humans, with the obvious limitations of size differences. However, mating with a member of another famly will NEVER result in pregnancy. Just like the world before magic, a canine and feline mating will never produce offspring. Humans mating with any species of Fur has a greatly reduced chance of pregnancy, even more so if the human is female. As always, sadly, same sex mating's of furs or humans results in a zero percent chance of offspring. Offspring of a mating between different species of the same family will look like one parent or the other. Example : A wolf and a coyote mate, and have three pups. Two might look like a coyote, and one might look like a wolf. They will never look like a wolf/coyote hybrid. Offspring of Human/Fur mating will always be Furs. This can present problems if the mother is human and the father is a large race of Fur. Approximate percentages are listed below. This percentage is the chance for the female to become pregnant PER day of her heat cycle, per type. Number of partners or number of insemination's are irrelevant. Female Fur Inseminated by Male Fur of the Same Species : 85% Female Fur Inseminated by Male Fur of a different Species: 0% Female Fur inseminated by Male Human : 10% Female Human Inseminated by Male Fur of Any Species : 5% Blood Strength -- NEW -- Blood Strength, or Genetic Purity seems to work slightly differently on Furs. Instead of the normal two classifications of purity, there are three. * Pure-Blood -- A Pure-Blood is a first generation Fur (one that was Transformed at the time of the Resurgence) or is the offspring of two Pure-Blood Furs. The offspring of two Half-Bloods, or of a Half-Blood and a human can also very rarely produce a Pure-Blood. Pure-Blood Characteristics are the closest to that of the Parent Race. They have more fur, strong facial features, and sexual organs of the animal they derive from. The legs and paws are also much closer to the parent animal, allowing them to freely switch from two legs, to running on all fours. * Half-Blood -- Half-Bloods can be conceived from two Half-bloods mating, a Pure-Blood mating with a human, or Very Rarely from the mating of a two Mongrels or a Mongrel and a Human. Half-Bloods are a good mixture of Human and Fur. The coats tend to be shorter hair, with more bare skin. Sight, smell, and hearing are less sensitive and instinct plays a smaller part in their behavior. Physically their feet are smaller with a short-paw instead of the Pure-blood long-paw. This means they are made to walk more upright and have a harder time moving around on all fours. Sexual organs are more human-like then a Pure-Blood, but are still not quite completely Human. Facially, they still are very animal like, but slightly less so then a Pure-blood. * Mongrel -- Once a Half-Breed mates with a Human, Fur blood is diluted even further, usually resulting in a Mongrel. Though the term Mongrel was reserved for Dogs in the old days, it now applies to all Fur Species that is mixed past Half-Blood. Mongrels are the most human-like, though one could never be mistaken for an actual Human. Their feet are almost completely human-like, and are incapable of running on all fours. Almost all instinct and enhanced senses are gone, and their fur more like "peach fuzz", even on their faces. Their sexual organs are also completely Human. Socially, they are looked down on and bullied, even by other Furs. Though this stigma isn't as bad as some other races have for their "weakest link". Fur Families There are several Families of Furs, each Family may contain many Species. All species originate from mammals that have "hands" or in other words, paws that have individual digits. As of this writing, no other types have been proven to exist, though there are rumors. The main Families of Furs are: Canine -- Wolves, Dogs, Coyotes, Foxes Feline -- Lions, Tigers, Panthers, Cats Ursine -- Bears, Sloths Marsupials -- Opossums, Wallabies, Koala Musteloids -- Red Pandas, Weasels, Otters, Badgers, Raccoons, Skunks, Wolverines Rodents -- Rats, Mice, Squirrels, Prairie Dog, Beavers, Rabbits If your species has been forgotten here, please leave a comment below, some liberties have been taken with Family assignment. ---- Navigation